1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor substrate enabling high resolution of display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A thin film transistor has been widely used as a switching element of a display device such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting display device.
The thin film transistor includes a gate electrode, a semiconductor layer, a source electrode, and a drain electrode. Hereinafter, a thin film transistor substrate of the related art will be described with reference to the accompanying drawing.
FIG. 1 is a brief plane view illustrating a thin film transistor substrate of the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the thin film transistor substrate of the related art includes a gate line 10, a gate electrode 12, a data line 20, a source electrode 22, a drain electrode 24, a semiconductor layer 30, and a pixel electrode 40.
The gate line 10 is arranged in a horizontal direction, and the gate electrode 12 is extended from the gate line 10.
The data line 20 is arranged in a vertical direction to cross the gate line 10. A pixel region is defined by a crossing between the gate line 10 and the data line 20.
The source electrode 22 is extended from the data line 20, and the drain electrode 24 is spaced apart from the source electrode 22, facing the source electrode 22.
The semiconductor layer 30 is formed to overlap the gate electrode 12, the source electrode 22, and the drain electrode 24.
The pixel electrode 40 is formed in the pixel region defined by the gate line 10 and the data line 20. The pixel electrode 40 is connected with the drain electrode 24 through a contact hole.
The aforementioned thin film transistor substrate of the related art is used for a display device such as a liquid crystal display device, and has limitation in application for a recent display device of high resolution.
In the display device of high resolution, as the number of pixels is increased, the number of thin film transistors is also increased. If the structure of the thin film transistor according to the related art is applied to the display device of high resolution, a problem occurs in that an aperture ratio is reduced.